comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-05-28 - Cutscene: Heroes Crisis - Rose Wilson Vs. Deathstroke
Rose thanks the stars and beyond that Lian knew how to call her. She managed to get to her quickly in the Titans Tower not long after the little girl witnessed her father and other Titans disappear in the darkness. And she thanks even more that she was there when the Titans Tower was attacked three days later. Rose luckily knew a little of the security system, and though she did not have the pass codes to access the Monitor room, Cyborg had the required items in his quarters to get inside it. She supposes studying on the less savory attributes is not always a bad thing. She kept Lian close who wore her little Red Arrow dress with little quiver of arrows for safety and comfort. Rose was determined to hold the Titans Tower for as long as possible, knowing police backup would not come. However, there were personal effects in the tower and more. Not only that, the longer she kept the supervillains occupied, the longer they were not bothering innocent civilians! Sleep did not come to Rose for two days when her father arrived. She was so angry and wanted to hate him for abandoning her, and yet he was here. But was he here to hurt them or help? He was free from Jericho's influences when madness gripped her half-brother, but one could never predict what was going on in Slade Wilson's mind. Rose was there to protect Lian when Deathstroke stabbed a supervillain through on camera, covering her eyes. She was there to shield her when her father got through the security system of the Monitor room and faced her. She was ready to use her own sword against him if she had to, her expression grim. "There will be another time for that baby girl," Deathstroke says in his deep voice, pitched rough sounding as usual when in costume. "More are coming; it's time to get you out of here." Could she trust him? Lian was terrified of him; she knew Deathstroke was very much like her mother. Yet, the tears falling down the little girl's face were silent this time. Rose bites her lower lip, hating her indecisiveness. He is her father, she wanted to trust him! "Hurry! We haven't time. Your lives are more important than this damn building," Deathstroke ends in a growl. He was right, and Rose knew it. She puts her sword away and sets some automated defenses on the computer system. She then picks up Lian. "The sub-levels. The jet. We can escape that way." It will be rough, some of the supervillains are fliers, but Deathstroke knows he can handle it. "Let's go," and he turns about to head out. He knows his daughter will come with him. How foolish he is being, he is not even getting paid for this! But, he lost his wife, he lost Wintergreen, and though his son lives he does not associate with him. He left his daughter with the Titans so she could survive and live, not die like a caged animal. No, this is personal, and everyone should be very scared of him when it's personal.